


Gas Station Save

by Waywardsistershy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Gen, Language, Multi, Other, Weapons, hostage, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardsistershy/pseuds/Waywardsistershy
Summary: The reader is working and suddenly finds herself a victim of a robbery. Luckily the Winchester Brothers roll through and she gives them a sign that she needs help.
Kudos: 5





	Gas Station Save

I never thought about what I would do if I was staring death in the face. I'm sure I would pray to God that it's fast or just freeze in place. But here I am looking right in the barrel of a gun while the man in front of me tosses me a bag yelling at me to fill it up with the register money. The bag falls and I don't move. I'm too afraid to move.

"Fill up the damn bag!" he yells again and shoves the gun closer to me.

My entire body shakes as I kneel down to pick up the bag. As my hand clutches the bag, I hear another car pull up and the car doors shut. The muffled conversation is hard to make out. The man with the gun jumps behind the counter and sits on the ground. He continues to point the gun at me. "You say or do anything stupid," he whispers through the black hockey mask, "I'll shoot you right here." I nod.

Two men walk through the doors. The first one is tall with long hair while the other man is a few feet shorter than him. Both wear flannel shirts. I watch them carefully like I would any other customer. My body feels so cold and I know I must be physically shaking. I have to take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Oh there you are baby!" the smaller man says picking up pie. "And you're apple too! SWEET!" He walks over to the other man and shows him the pie. The tall man says something I couldn't make out and the small man makes a face and walks away from him. They are either really close friends, gay lovers, or brothers.

They get a few things and walk up to the counter. The tall one smiles at me "How's your evening?" he asks me pulling out his wallet.

"Not bad," I answer. "It's been long and I really wish I had called in sick tonight." I give a half smile. The best one I could as I ring up the items. The small man continues to walk around the store picking stuff up and showing the tall man but the tall man kept saying no to him. Lovers or brothers.

Once I was done and the items were all bagged, I take the tall mans credit card and swipe it through the machine. When the receipt comes out, my free hand knocks a stray pen to the ground right next to the man with the gun. I slowly lean down to grab it. The look in the mans face scared me even more. I pop back up and grab the receipt and quickly write something on it.

"This is the survey for the store," I tell the tall man with a smile. "Please be sure to rate us and this is my employee number right here to tell how my service was to you." I quickly put the receipt in his bag.

The tall man smiles at me "Thanks, YN," he says my name so casually. He must have seen the look on my face because he laughs. "Your name tag."

"Oh," I sigh. "Right."

"You have a good night," He smiles and leaves the store. The small man gives me an awkward smiles and follows the tall man.

Once they are out of the store, the man with the gun comes up and shoves the bag into my hand and the gun to my head. "The money. NOW!"

I slowly look at the door and see the two men standing outside their car. The small man takes the mans bag and pulls out the receipt. I look back at the registers and put my employee code in . The register opens and as it does the doors to the store fly open. The two men that were in before are in the doorway. Both holding guns in their hands. The man with the gun pulls me towards him and wraps his free arm around me. I'm trapped.

"Don't come any closer or I kill her," the man with the gun says.

"Hey there buddy," the small man says. "Why don't you let the nice lady go and no one has to get hurt." He sounds like he's done this before. The look on his face is intense. The tall mans face too. Brothers is my final conclusion. The man with the gun doesn't budge. "Look," the small man says. "I would hate to have to shoot you but you're giving me no choice here." He sounds like he's law enforcement. He takes a step forward.

"Stop right there," the man with the gun yells. "I'll kill her!"

"No you won't" the tall man says. "You would have already." The tall man looks around "By the looks of it you're alone. Give up now while you still can." The tall man also takes a step forward as well. "We can do this all night if we have to."

It got really quiet and I'm pretty sure everyone could hear my heart beating really fast. I think about what I could do to get me out of this. I look around and try and spot things that could help me. The pen I wrote with a while ago sits a few feet from me. The cigarette case behind me, I can try and push the man with the gun back into, but the man holding me seems so strong. I begin to feel a little light headed and that's when it hits me.

"Do you think I could get a drink of water?" I ask. "I'm feeling dizzy."

"No," the man with the gun said. "You can wait until my business here is done."

"The small man rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh come on man!" he exclaimed. "Give the lady some water. You know what let me." He holsters his gun and grabs a soda cup and fills it up with water. He walks it over to where I was standing and hands it to me but I couldn't reach because my arms couldn't move.

"Can I at least reach for my water?" I ask.

The man says I could. He releases me and I could still feel the barrel of the gun on the back of my head. I inhale slowly and grab the water from the small man. I tell him thank you and as i do, I spin around. The water from the cup splashes into the man with the guns face. He is caught off guard. The small man grabs me and pulls me aside. Everything else happened quickly before my brain could even process what happened after that.

In the end, the man with the gun was hit unconscious. The tall man had him in handcuffs while the small man made a phone call. I'm sitting on the floor next to scattered candy bars and chips. I get up slowly and look at the destroyed store. "My boss is going to kill me," I whisper. Then the cops showed up.

Once things were taken care and the man who assaulted me was put into the back of the cop car, I was let go. The two men who saved me were talking to another officer and when they were done they turned around. The tall man saw me and came my way.

"How are you holding up?" he ask me.

"I'm doing better than I thought I would be," I tell him. "Thank you."

The tall man laughed a little. "Anytime," he continued to smile. "You take care now will you?"

"I will," I smiled. They began walk away but I stopped them. "Wait!" I call out. The two men turned around. "It's only fair if I know your names too? and none of that Agent this or that business."

The small man says "I'm Dean and this Sam." They got into their car and drove off. I had a feeling that I'm going to see them again.


End file.
